Not a little girl anymore
by Book Nerds Are Cool
Summary: 4 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione comes to the Burrow for the first time since her and Ron broke up. When she does, Fred notices how different she looks- and the effect she has on him. Soon, Fred is going to learn that Hermione Granger is not a little girl anymore.
1. Chapter 1

Fremione~ Not a little girl anymore

Fred and George Weasley were currently tossing fireworks in to the air for entertainment. They always did this, of course, at the Sunday family dinners. Just then, Mrs. Weasley came out, followed by a woman that they almost didn't recognize.

"Hermione?" Fred asked, nearly dropping the firework he was holding. Everyone spun around to face their new guest. Ron was the first to speak. "What are you doing here?" He asked rather harshly. "Just because you have your head up your ass, it doesn't mean that I won't come when someone needs my help." Hermione snapped. Of course, everyone knew why she was angry. Ron had cheated on her with Romilda Vane- and got caught.

"Who needs your help?" Ron demanded. Ginny stepped in front of Ron. "I do. What? Do you think I'm going to let Mum plan my wedding?" Two years earlier, Harry had popped the question and Ginny, being Ginny, said yes. No one had seen Hermione since then, because Ron's little affair had been only weeks before that. The only reason she came was because Harry had asked her to be there.

Fred had to admit, she looked different. _Oh, who am I kidding? _Fred thought. _She looks bloody_ _gorgeous!_ Fred studied Hermione. She was wearing a causal tee shirt and jeans paired with black high heels. He had never seen a Weird Sisters shirt look so sexy... She had her hair down, brown curls tumbling down her back, instead of a frizzy mess like it used to be.

Ginny and Hermione walked inside to the kitchen while Ron muttered, "if she's going to be here, I'm not staying," and disappereated. Bill, Charlie, Percy, and their wives weren't there yet, so it was just Fred and George standing outside. George turned to his twin and said, "Bloody hell! And we used to make fun of Hermione!" Fred nodded, not able to string together a sentence. "Oi, you okay, mate?" Fred snapped out of whatever daze he was in and grinned. "Never better."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Fred walked into Florrish and Blots, but froze in the doorway when he saw a girl restocking the books on the shelves. He sauntered over to her, coming up behind her and whispering in her ear, "hey, Mione."

She jumped and whirled around, a hand on her heart. "Merlin, don't do that to me, Fred." He saw his chance and took it. "I'm not Fred. I'm George." She frowned. "No, you're not. I know you're not George. You're hair is slightly darker. And you have more noticeable freckles." He stared at her. "Hermione, you are a genius."

"Actually," she said. "I'm highly logical, which allows me to look past extraneous detail, and perceive clearly that which others overlook. Besides, I've known you for so long, it's fairly simple to tell you and George apart." Fred laughed. "Not for mum. She still has trouble getting the un-identical kids right." He said.

Hermione shook her head. "You need to give her credit. The woman has more children than you can count on one hand, and she hasn't gone mad yet. I'm impressed." Fred laughed again. "Well, she might be a little loopy," he grinned. Hermione smacked his shoulder. "What?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and said. "Never mind. Are buying any books today? If not, get out."

"Oh, feisty aren't we? And, actually I did need a book, but now I've got something even better." "And that is?" He grinned. "You. See, I've been working on a potion to sell as a prank, and I need to know if I brewed it correctly. And, since you're excellent at potions, why don't you come over to the shop and check it out?" Hermione eyed him warily, then sighed. "Fine. I'll be over in a few minutes. My shift here ends in... ten minutes." Fred walked off, calling over his shoulder, "see you there, love."

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione walked into Weasley's Wizard Weazes. Fred came up to her. "Impressive, isn't it?" He grinned. Hermione nodded. "Now, what potion did you want me to correct." Fred pointed over his shoulder. "It's in the back room. C'mon." Hermione followed him into a room that looked like a lab, a large table in the center, a bench running along the back wall, shelves with potions, tubes, and ingredients. A bubbling potion sat in a cauldron on the table.

"Impressive." She said. Fred grinned. "I am, aren't I?" Hermione slapped his arm. "Not you, dumbass." She said. "Anyway, this better be quick, I have to get to work." Fred walked up to the cauldron, stirring the potion inside. "Thought you said your shift was over." Hermione sighed and walked to the other sighed of the table. "I'm between jobs. Florrish and Blots in the morning, Gringotts in the afternoon. They both pay well, but not enough." Fred nodded. "Ah, I see. Hey, me and George were thinking of getting a loan from Gringotts and maybe expanding the shop a bit. What are the chances that you'd be our little Gringotts girl?"

Hermione laughed. "Lucky for you, I'm actually part of the loans department. So, your chances are pretty good." "Excellent! Now, come here and check this potion." Hermione walked over and was about to examine it when she thought of something. "It's not going to blow up, right?" Fred smirked. "This is absurd! It's as if you don't trust me!" Hermione gave him a stern look. "No, it's not going to blow up. Just don't drink it until you're sure it's fine."

Hermione examined the potion, turning the heat off and stirring it, checking the consistency and the color. "You're good. Now, I've got to get to Gringotts. I'll mention your loan to my boss. Bye, Fred." Just as she was walking out of the store, which was closed since it was Sunday, Fred called, "hey, Granger." She whirled around. "What are your plans Friday night?" She was taken aback. "Um, none. Why do you ask?" Fred grinned. "Wanna have dinner?" Hermione smiled. "Sure." "Great, I'll send my owl with the details later." "Okay. Bye!" Hermione walked out, grinning like mad.


	3. Chapter 3

After Hermione left, Fred walked to the back room of Weasley's Wizard Weazes and sat on the table, running a hand through his hair. "Merlin..." he whispered in shock. "She... she said yes. Which means that..." A smile slowly on his face as he came back to reality. "I've got a date with Hermione fucking Granger!" He exclaimed, jumping off the table and punching the air. "I've got a goddamn DATE with Hermione! Bloody hell! And it's THIS FRIDAY! Yeah! Fuck yeah!" He jumped around the room, practically singing, until he heard snickering from the doorway. He turned to see George standing there, barely restraining himself from laughing. "How much did you see?" "About a quarter. Why? And why would Hermione bloody Granger go on a date with you? I'm the better looking twin." Fred sat down and told him about what happened with Hermione.

Little did he know, Hermione was sitting in her office at Gringotts, gossiping with her female coworkers about her and Fred. When she got to the end of the tale, one of the girls, Amelia, asked, "so, what are going to wear?" Hermione's eyes widened. "I-i don't know. I was so excited that I didn't think about it." Another coworker, River, said, "well the date's on Friday, right?" Hermione nodded. "Well, we've got 2 days. Tomorrow, us 3 and Ginny will go shopping. I'm sure we can find something." Hermione nodded. "You're right," she said, taking a deep breath. "Oh, I almost forgot! I promised Fred I'd mention a loan he and George need to Mary! I'll be right back." And she hurried off to her boss's office.

The next day, Hermione met up with Amelia, River, and Ginny at the local coffee shop. She smiled at, "ready?" They nodded and the girls were off. First, the went to a small boutique that sold amazing dresses. Hermione saw a lot she liked, but none that she that "first date material". Finally, after seven shops, twelve boutiques, and two outdoor malls, Hermione found a beautiful, strapless, silk, red dress that had a lovely flowy skirt and high waist. She held it up for her friends to see. "What do you think?" She asked eagerly. They all agreed it was perfect for the occasion, and fit Hermione's fun, girly personality.

Later on, they found black stiletto heels that would work perfectly with the dress and make Hermione a little taller, since she was -as she liked to say- "travel size, for your convenience". Everyone else called her short. The girls also found a perfect make up kit (smoky eye for brown eyes, red lip stain, black liquid eyeliner, and red blush) and _finally_ checked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday night, at exactly 7:58 p.m., Hermione stood in front of the mirror, examining her appearance. She wanted to look perfect for her and Fred's first date. She was wearing the red dress and her makeup was done, her hair curled and bobbypinned away from her face. _I hope Fred likes_ it, Hermione thought. _What if he doesn't like it? What if to him I look awf- Hermione, stop that. Stop your worrying and just go. You're already late. You were supposed to meet at the restaurant at 8:00. Just go!_ She stepped into the stiletto heels and appearated outside the restaurant.

Fred sat at the table he had reserved at the new restaurant, Diagon Dinner, just down the street from the shop. He was starting to lose hope that Hermione would show when the waiter led a young woman in a red dress to the table. He scrambled out of his chair, stumbling slightly, as the the server walked away. "Hi, Fred. Are you.. um, okay? You tripped a few times." Fred felt the blush creeping up his neck to his face. "Oh, well, I-i fine. It's just... wow! You look... wow!" Hermione laughed. "Is that a good thing or...?" Fred hurriedly said, "a very good thing. No woman has ever left me speechless." He then added: "unless they hexed me."

Hermione laughed again. "Shall we sit?" Fred asked in a posh voice. "We shall." They both sat down in the two chairs set across from each other at the table. "You know," she said. "I was a bit surprised when you asked me to dinner. Even more so when it wasn't a prank." Fred put a hand on his chest. "I'm offended! How could you say such a thing, Mione? It's as if you don't trust me!" Hermione giggled as she said, "other side." Fred frowned. "Huh?" Hermione rolled her eyes, then reached over the table to poke Fred in the chest, where his heart was. "Your heart's here, Weasley." He flushed as she pulled her hand away. "Oh." She shook her head.

Fred smirked. "Actually," he stated. "My heart's sitting across the table from me." Hermione blushed, but managed a sentence. "Trying to redeem yourself, huh, Weasley?" He grinned. "A little, Granger. So, what are you going to order?" Hermione shrugged. "Dunno. I've heard they have excellent pizza, and we could split one so that the cost is less." "And this is why you're the brightest witch of your age."

As if on cue, the waiter walked up, notepad in hand. "And what will the lovely couple be having to drink tonight?" Fred piped up, "I'll have a butter beer. What bout you, Mione?" "Make that two butter beers." The waiter nodded, jotting down the drinks. "Are you two ready to order?" Fred opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione beat him to it. "One medium pepperoni and mushroom pizza, with stuffed crust." Their server nodded and walked off.

Fred looked at her, a bit shocked. "How do you know me so well?" Hermione grinned sheepishly. "Well, we were practically family before... you know..." He nodded. He'd figured she wouldn't want to talk about the whole "Ron cheating" thing. He decided to lighten the mood. "So, I heard you went back to school." She nodded, smiling at the mention of her favorite topic: school. "Yes. I just graduated from Bexley College." Fred smiled. Her happiness was contagious. "Congratulations!" "Thank you! So how've you been? The store looks fantastic."

He told her about business for a few minutes, during which the food came. Finally he got around to something he'd been wondering. "Hey, did you mention that loan to your boss?" She nodded, grinning. "Yep. You are looking at your, as you put it, 'little Gringotts girl'." He arched an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked. "I thought I was looking at the most beautiful woman in the world." Hermione blushed and said, "well, that too."

After while of laughing, talking, and eating, the check came. Fred paid, but Hermione left 2 galleons on the table as a tip. They walked out of the restaurant, but neither of them headed home. Instead, they decided to walk around. They walked through the archway leading to the muggle world and chatted aimlessly. Finally, when the stars were bright and the moon high in the sky, Hermione said, "I should get going. It's getting late." Fred pouted. "At least let me walk you home." She sighed. "Fine..."

They arrived at her flat and she unlocked the door, opening it. "Do you want to come in, have some tea?" He shrugged, "why not?" Though, in his head he was thinking, _please let that be an invitation for sex._ He stepped inside the flat and looked around. It was very Hermione-ish, with books lining the living room walls and a couch, along with an overstuffed armchair. The kitchen was neat and modern, with granite countertops and stainless steel appliances. She was bustling about in the kitchen, gathering the cream, sugar, cups, and waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Nice place." He commented. She smiled at him. "Thanks. You can put your jacket over there." She pointed to a coat rack with a jacket, scarf, and bag hanging on it. He shrugged his jacket off and hung it up, walking to the kitchen and sitting down at the island, which had been turned into a breakfast bar.

When she served the tea, she sat across from him on one of the stools. He took a cup and plopped a sugar cube in, stirring it. Finally, her spoke up, stirring her own cup of tea. "I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you." He grinned. "Hey, no problem. It's all part of the Weasley charm." She arched her eyebrow. "Oh? And how many other girls have you used the 'Weasley charm' on?" He barked out a laugh. "Oh, you think I'm THAT kind of guy? No, no, no. That's George. He's the one with the 'one night stand' policy. Unless he really likes her. Then, it might last a week."

She laughed. "Well, _excuse_ me. But, you do seem like a man who would play girls." "Nah. Haven't been able to get a date for a few months now." She grinned. "Well, actually you have. Me." He rolled his eyes. "I meant before you." She giggled and set her now empty cup in the sink. He walked up behind her and put his in the sink, too. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she turned around. "Fred," she laughed. "Please tell me you aren't trying to be seductive, because you are failing miserably."

His hands still on her hips, he said, "just wanted to end the night on a high note." She laughed, locking eyes with him. Her laughter died down as she she saw his eyes flick from her eyes to her lips. She smirked, grabbing his shirt collar and yanking him down so that their lips met.

The mouths moved together and they pulled each other closer. Her hands wrapped around moved to the nape of his neck. His fingers bunched up her dress slightly. He couldn't take it anymore; he swiped his tongue across her lips.

Hermione paused briefly when she felt something wet touch her lips. She opened her lips and her tongue peeked out, seeking his. She let out a small, barely audible moan as his tongue slithered into her mouth. She wanted this moment to last forever.

Her hands, however, wanted to go quickly. They ran down his strong, muscled arms, squeezing his biceps. They brushed his sides and still continued to move. Finally, they stopped at the waistband of his dark washed jeans. He shivered as she drew meaningless patterns on his stomach and decided to also explore.

He moved brushed his hands up and down her waist, as if not sure which way to go first. He pushed one leg between her's, and she let out a quiet whimper. He slipped a hand underneath her dress, grabbing her butt. She cried out in both surprise and pleasure, but he silenced it with his lips.

Finally, they pulled apart, gasping for air. He stumbled back and leaned against the breakfast bar. He looked at her, her face flushed and her breathing raged. "Wow." He breathed. She looked at him and grinned. "Yeah," she agreed. They stood in silence for a bit, until he said, "we should do this again sometime." "The snogging or the date?" He smirked, taking a step closer. "Well, I'd like to think both. You?" She looked up into his blue eyes, still slightly glazed over from shock at what had just happened. "Definitely both."

A few minutes later, he appearated back to his flat above the store, and she walked to her living room, picking out a book and reading.


End file.
